


Clumsy Kiss

by Crest_of_Creativity



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crest_of_Creativity/pseuds/Crest_of_Creativity
Summary: Takeru and Hikaru try kissing.
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Kudos: 13





	Clumsy Kiss

Takeru and Hikari had been going out for months now. Yet, they haven't kissed yet. Now it wasn't for lack of interest. It wasn't even that they weren't ready. It wasn't even for Taichi's empty threats to the young blond. Well, they were only empty cause Koushirou made sure of that. The red head was on the younger digidestineds's side, confident in the fact that both Takeru and Hikari were mature enough. One kiss would silent the wild-haired brunette and the young couple are able to go out on their date and catch their dinner plans or the movie they decided to watch.

Taichi was putty in Koushirou's hands after all he went through, with Sora's interference, to get the redhead genius, especially if a kiss factored in the equation.

The blond was more than willing to be the one to engage the kiss if that were the only problem, but sadly, Hikari gets all flustered and makes an excuse to move away. It wasn't that Hikari had no desire to kiss Takeru, she wanted nothing more BUT to feel those lips on hers, but she was afraid that it would be sloppy on her side, compared to Takeru's expert lips. He kissed two to three girls already. Hikari was afraid her inexperience will turn Takeru off.

Obviously, she hasn't shaken off the poor regards on herself even after the whole dark ocean business. She just didn't think she deserved the angelic blond, although the blond had a dark side that was anything but angelic, she chalked it up to the fact it was an 'Angel of Justice', righteousness thing

She just didn't understand that Takeru gave her the highest regards. Despite her not having the honor for his first kiss Hikari is the only one he would go steady with and kiss with love...

If they ever got around to it.

"And you'll have her home by eight?"

Hikari rolled her eyes as Takeru made his 50th promise to get her home in time. She loved Taichi, but sometimes want to hit him with a sledgehammer or have Koushirou fake break up with him...

Okay, maybe not that.

Koushirou sighed. "Taichi, stop wasting their time. They are sixteen and are mature enough to be dating." He nudged him teasingly. "On their first date, Takeru was more well-prepared and responsible compared to you in our first date. I think he is due of some trust."

"I thought we been through that talk! I forgot my wallet, okay? And I didn't know we had to dress fancy to be able to get in!"

Hikari groaned. "Can we go now? It's best to leave while it's not yet snowing."

"Sigh... All right, fine. Remember Takeru, by eight."

"Make it eight thirty." Koushirou corrected. "You made them late for the first showing. It's 4: 00pm now."

Takeru could've kissed him. That is if he wasn't straight, or Koushirou hadn't been his possible brother-in-law's boyfriend, and his girlfriend hadn't been just beside him holding his arm...

Okay, maybe not even then.

"But Koushirou-koi!"

"Want me to leave and you spend your friday alone?"

Finally, the young digidestined made it out with an extended period. It was freezing and it started to snow. Hikari looks up and scowled. Takeru chuckled.

"What?"

"You're so cute when you're angry."

"I'm not angry. Just annoyed. Honestly, Taichi thinks I'm still five or something."

"I think he probably sees you younger than five." Takeru pokes her side. "You still got baby fat."

"Oh you." Hikari huffed and slapped his hand. She proceeds to blow hot air into her hands.

"Cold?"

"A little. I just hate how cold it gets in winter, you know?" Hikari looks down. "It reminds me of those cold feelings I get from darkness..."

Takeru frowns then thought of something. He grinned. "I can warm you up,"

"How..." Hikari faced her boyfriend but stopped mid-sentence as Takeru planted a firm gentle kiss on her lips. Hikari's eyes widened and she closed her eyes, relaxing into the kiss.

"Uh... Kari?"

Hikari blinked her eyes open and lips still puckered as Takeru grinned down at her. She blushed bright red, going hot everywhere. Takeru laughs and poked her cheeks.

"Told ya." He teased. "You're more red than Izzy's hair." Then he leans to kiss her neck tenderly, causing the flush to spread down there. "And that was the best kiss ever, even if it was a bit on the sloppy side."

Hikari's blush has become permanent. "A-and y-you don't mind?"

"Why would I mind? I'll gladly accept anything as long as it came from you, Hikari. I love you for all of you. Besides, we can work on it. Wanna try again?"

Hikari looks down, then smiled shyly while looking at the blond through her bangs. "Sure, Takeru."

Takeru grins and pulls her to him by the waist. Hikari rests her hands on his chest. Takeru was about to kiss her, but Hikari stops him.

"Just wanted to say, I love you too."


End file.
